Nothing Happens Only Once in the Universe
by Vampy Proxy
Summary: Bella has found someone else and is living with the Cullens. Edward is once again alone, but will that change when he meets the new girl that comes to the Cullen's school.


**A/N: This is the second story that I have written the other one didn't turn out to well. Don't own anything except Damon and Natalia. **

**EPOV **

_Natalia _

_Natalia _

_Natalia _

That is all I have been hearing today in the thoughts of the student body. She was the new student here at the High School. Her mother works with my father at the hospital. Everyone has been saying in their minds that she is the most gorgeous person ever…or at least that is what I am guessing from some of the thoughts.

She couldn't be as beautiful as my Bella. No, not my Bella, Damon's Bella. Maybe if I had turned her sooner she would be mine. She wouldn't have run into the woods and then he wouldn't have found her and her scent. He wouldn't have bit her, and then she might not have fallen in love with him.

I felt a wave of happiness. I gave a brief smile to Jasper. '_Your Welcome_' was all he thought back to me.

"Oh look Edward's smiling." Damon teased. He loved to tease me. Not only did he take Bella from me, but he loves to tease me on being alone.

"At least I can find people on my own, not very well, but better than you." I retorted. Everyone except Damon laughed remembering last night. Bella had hid from him last night and he could find her anywhere, and had to ask me. Who told him where she was. I used to be one of the worst trackers in my family, but Damon has taken that role. There was a double meaning in my words that only Bella picked up on.

We were interrupted by a voice that was very soft and concerned, angelic voice. "I wonder why he is so sad." The voice came from the new girl, Natalia. She had vibrant red hair and black hair at her roots and randomly placed. She was pale, not deathly pale and had pretty eyes covered by thick and smeared black eyeliner.

"He isn't sad. Didn't you just see him laughing?" The nasally voice of Dina Styers. _What is she going on about? The idiot. If she thinks knowing his feelings will make him like her she is like sooo wrong._ Her thoughts were just like her… shallow as a puddle.

"Just because he laughed doesn't mean he isn't sad. You can see it in his posture. Wait…no…who would…" Natalia said shaking her head before ducking her head back to her laptop screen.

"Who would what, Natalia?" Dina said.

"He looks like he had his heart broken. But he seems so nice I wonder who would hurt him."

"Whatever." '_She has a lot to learn!'_

"Edward!" Alice said "What are you staring at?"

"The new girl. I can't hear all of her thoughts, just some."

"Like me?" Bella said. She sounded happy, but I could hear the malice in her voice, even with out Jasper thinking it to me.

"No, I couldn't hear you at _all_." I said as if talking to a little kid.

I looked back over to Natalia's table but she wasn't there. I looked around for and there she was sitting with some guys.

"Okay we have the two very hot people making out and possibly more. It is rated 'R' so we'd probably see some, not trying to sound like a perv. It's a squeal too. The first one and this one has sex appeal. You know it is going to be big." Her voice rang clear in my ears.

"What's the sex appeal?" A guy named Dylan asked Natalia.

"The girl is running around in a skin tight outfit." She said amazed that he didn't get it. "And if that's not enough the movie is about vampires. That always brings people to the theaters." I had to laugh at that. Suddenly_ Killing time_ by She Wants Revenge came on from Natalia's laptop. "Sorry guy. Got to go. Remember 10 dollars on the vamp movie for me." After that she walked to her laptop and started typing.

She sat there typing until the bell rang. When she closed the laptop she looked sad. I sighed and said good bye to my family and walked to that forsaken biology room.

There Natalia was sitting in the bio room in the sea next to mine typing on her computer. As I got closer I saw she was on an instant messenger.

"Moron." Natalia said to the computer.

"Excuse me." I said.

"Oh! Sorry. I was talking to the computer. I'm Natalia. Who are you?"

"I'm Edward Cullen."

"Hi! I already went through this class, so I will probably be on the computer not taking notes. Please don't rat me out."

"Do you have a last name Natlia?"

"Yes its Kreck."

The teacher came in and started class. Then I felt a piece of paper hitting my arm. I opened the note. It read '_Why are you sad? Be happy – Natalia'. _ I wrote back quickly '_Why you do care? Does it matter? It is your business?' _ After that I passed the note back to her.

I heard her sigh next to me, and then I saw her start to write. Natalia reached over to place the note in front of me. _'It really is none of my business, but I don't like seeing people sad, when I can help it. You can talk to me if you need to, I won't tell anyone. By the way is your dad Dr. Cullen? If so my mom works with him.' _

I replied to the note, saying that he was my father. She nodded and went back to talking to her friends online. The air came back on and I caught her scent. It smelled like oranges with a slight scent of roses. Her scent wasn't as potent as Bella's, but it still just as nice. Just then the bell rang, signaling the end of class.

"Bye! Nice meeting you!" Natalia said as she put her things in her bag.

"Bye. Nice meeting you too." I said. She smiled at me then turned to leave, her scent in her wake. I walked out of the room to see Natalia looking at her cell, almost walking into someone. I shook my head and went to my class.

In my class I couldn't get the odd girl out of my head. I wonder what's in hers. I tried to hear what she said, but it was blocked. _What?_ _Why is she blocked? _Then I heard her. '_what!?' _then her mind went blank again. I spent the rest of the class trying to read her mind and figure her out.

After the bell to end school rang I left to go wait for my siblings by my car. I was leaning on the side of my car when I saw Natalia come out of the building. She was once again looking at her phone. Since she was looking at her phone she didn't see Emmett coming. Emmett was distracted by Rosalie and didn't see Natalia walking in front of him when the crashed into each other.

There wasn't much damage done, just that Natalia's phone had fallen to the ground. "I am sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." Natalia said as she picked up her phone.

"It's ok. Are you alright?" Emmett and Rosalie said together. This was odd since normally Rosalie didn't care about humans. Natalia giggled.

"Yes, I am fine." Natalia answered. She smiled at them and walked away. She got to her car which was a recent model of an Audi. She got in and drove away.

"She has a nice car." Rosalie said in appreciation. I nodded in response. Rosalie, Emmett, and I got into my Jaguar C-FX Concept. I didn't ride with Bella and Damon because it hurts me to see her with him. Rosalie can't stand Bella anymore, and Emmett can't stand Damon. I drove home and dropped the couple off at the front so I could go park my car.

After I parked my car and went inside to spend time with Esme. We talked together for a while before I hung out with my siblings until nightfall. Then I said my good byes and left. I couldn't be in this house at night with all the loving couples.

**A/N: Please review! I have low confidence in my writing and I won't know if I should continue unless people tell me. I am sorry for any mistakes in the chapter. I didn't edit. **


End file.
